


Tug of War

by aluinihi



Series: Tumblr/Ask Drabbles [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Pre-Relationship, soulmate-ish I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: In these fractions of a second when they saw each other, Roy could understand.inspired bysuspiciously gay-looking official art





	Tug of War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is inspired by [this image](http://nd01.jxs.cz/872/168/acff835733_51242992_o2.jpg) shared on the Royed discord server. It's official art and it has — unsurprisingly — gay innuendos. Beta read by vampiricalthorns, just like always ❤️

In the morning, it took Roy a bit longer to wake up. The day was warm and the sun on his back felt really nice, so the first time Riza knocked on his room’s door he pretended to be asleep. However, now, as they crossed the street to the library, he really wished he hadn’t answered the second one.

They had plans today. Riza had research to do for her new novel, and like a good make-believe husband, Roy should accompany her to the library. Then ... well, then he was free. Today was _his_ — and he would probably end up doing what he usually did on breaks. Walk around the city looking for new painting spots, sit at a café, maybe go to Jean’s flower-shop and pester him a bit. It sounded monotone even in his head. Maybe he could skip his day off somehow...? Riza would _kill him_ if he didn’t get enough mental rest, but he certainly could do that in the morning and then sketch throughout the rest of the afternoon.

Their steps clicked against the marble stairs leading to the library’s gate. Roy was getting ready to say his goodbyes and confirm which time he should pick her up, but a sudden shiver made him halt on the first steps.

Someone was watching him.

He looked around, trying to pinpoint where his peripheral consciousness had identified this supposed threat. There was this ... boy? _Young man_ seated at the bottom of the stairs, resting with his back against a marble piece. He was obviously a foreigner; Roy had never seen anyone like that before. Blond— no, saffron hair tied up in a ponytail, shining like gold under the sunlight, tanned skin and with a grace to his body that was rare on this part of the continent. Roy was mesmerized... His eyes, boring deep into Roy’s as if trying to pin him down through wit alone, had the strangest shade — like amber but more precious — two pieces of jewelry that couldn’t be as easily stolen.

In these fractions of a second when they saw each other, Roy could understand. This foreigner, sitting with a suitcase on the library entrance, he was a revelation — Roy’s entire being was pulled towards him, and he knew the man was pulled towards him as well. Time was suspended, and they were just two souls playing tug of war amidst the universes. They were _something_ , they meant something, and Roy was ready to beat his head against it until he finally got— whatever it was that he was supposed to get.

“Roy?”

Suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, his head snapped up to look at Riza, who stood a few steps above him, then back to the blond on the bottom of the steps, then back to her. Feeling dizzy and at the same time bursting with renewed energy, he watched as Riza’s lips curled playfully.

“Well, he is your type,” she said, running her hands through her hair to tie it up in a bun. “Don’t worry about me, Maria and I are going to have lunch together."

“Are you sure you don’t need me—”

“Hanging around while I have a date with _my_ beautiful girlfriend? No, thank you.” She waved him off, turning away to enter the library. “Go get him before it’s too late.”

Roy sighed. Now, the young man wasn’t looking at him anymore — but in the end, he didn’t seem approachable even while blatantly staring at Roy. Too intense, his eyes and his posture, like he was ready to throw himself into a fight if Roy dared to make the wrong move.

But that was part of the fun, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> I like to sprinkle platonic!Royai on all my fics, sorry for that!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aluinihi) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/aluinihi) as well! Let's talk :D


End file.
